Miss me?
by Starkiller2004
Summary: It all happened seven years ago... he took her life... he fell with her... they came back... REVIEW!


A/N: This is the sequal to my my story called 'I'm dying with her!' and I highly suggest you read that so you know what I'm talking about in this. So if you want to understand the storyline a tad bit more, go and read without... without further ado...

Miss me...?

_7 Years later..._

The cobalt hedgehog was staring down at the city of Mobius. 'Putrid city...' He thought to himself. The breeze ruffled through his quills, he sighed and went back to watching, he noticed a crowd of people over at the cemetery, all gathered around one grave, all weeping over one death, upon further inspection you could make out a hedgehog, bats, fox, echidna, rabbits, chameleons, crocodiles and other animals.

The grave they were weeping over was a double grave, 'Here lays Shadow 'Robotnik' the hedgehog and Amy Rose, whose lives were taken in cold blood from them. R.I.P.' you could even hear them singing, the song... such a holy song, such a sorrowful song, the voices weren't as bad as you'd expect them to be, in fact, their voices seemed to clear up and... Brighten almost. He enjoyed watching them be depressed; after all, Scourge was thought of better than Sonic now, and he delivered murder towards the queen. He could hear the lyrics of the song, all the way over on the very top of the church. They all began to sing again, this time everyone sang, including Knuckles.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the Name in vain  
I don't even know the Name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah...

baby I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
but now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
but all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's no complaint you hear tonight  
It's not some pilgrim who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

They all left, walking down the road, all heading with Tails, they always did to check for the news on anything to do with the midnight and carnation-pink hedgehog, but, they still had to walk a long way...

Sonic jumped to the roof of another building. "Hello Blue, did you miss me?" Sonic turned to find the ebony and pink hedgehog standing right there, Shadow nipping at the nape of her neck. Sonic's facial expression turned to hatred when he saw Shadow, holding Amy bridal style while gripping the bottom of her hand, Sonic's face turned from hatred to horror, in Amy's hand was a pistol, with one bullet in it.

"Amy... You wouldn't do that to me, you're a sweet rose!"

"Well a new rose has blossomed and this rose has some thorns attached to it!" Shadow guided Amy's finger towards the trigger, Sonic could only watch, his body was refusing to let him move, almost as if it had a mind of his own. 'C'mon, MOVE!' He thought to himself. She pressed down on the trigger. BANG! Sonic fell to the ground, Shadow smirked and once again gently bit on the nape of her neck, then he cut her arm open, the minute she hit the floor seven years ago, pain was no-longer, whenever she should be feeling pain she was in pure bliss, she let out a pleasured moan and kissed Shadow, they remained that way for ages, a photographer who happened to be nearby, took a picture and reported to the news agency.

Meanwhile, at Tail's workshop...

"There are no reports of them... again!"

"C'mon Tails, someone's passing her a newspaper... that's gotta mean something!"

"Fine..." He turned up the volume.

"Breaking news! Shadow the hedgehog and Amy Rose, who were believed dead, have been spotted next to the corpse of Sonic T. Hedgehog; Amy Rose appears to have shot him with the guidance of Shadow the hedgehog. Seven years ago they were 'murdered' By Sonic with his accomplice Sally Acorn..." The TV turned off by itself, everyone's mouths were open.

"Did Amy just... murder Sonic?" Tails nodded and burst out of the door.

"AMY, SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU! IT'S TAILS!" He got no response verbally but the response he got made his eyes widen, a black, crimson and pink blur sped by, dropping a note. 'We... are back in town...'


End file.
